


Axel Remembers

by Tirn33



Series: Remember [1]
Category: The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Family Relationships - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirn33/pseuds/Tirn33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of my Remember series. Axel remembers a lot. Being young, being brash, and being ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axel Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here :) I don't own Any of the Rogues

Axel remembers when he caught his dad cheating. he remembers that the lady-his dad's new asisstant-was a red head, and that she always wore a ridiculously short skirt that attracted more than enough men. He remembers opening the door and seeing his dad's assisstant bent over his desk and him ramming into her. Their backs were facing him.

He remembers how much he loved his mother. She was caring for a long while. Treated him with so much love...unlike his father. He remembers seeing how sad she was when she found out about his infidelity. He didn't want to deal with it; his mother crying. So he snuck out, it was the first time he ever did. It was also the first time he did drugs. He was only ten...well, gonna be ten tomorrow. He hoped his parents would get along.

They didn't.  
They forgot about his birthday. It was the fourth time for his dad, the first for his mom. They were fighting. Axel remembers what it was about; money. His mother didn't even care that his dad had cheated on her. They were loosing money. Axel remembers his mother getting slapped in the face. Axel didn't say anything, though he should have. He should have ran up to his dad, cursed him out, beat him. But...he didn't. He just watched from the kitchen.  
He remebers his mom crying her eyes out that night as she slept in his room.

At fourteen, Axel remembers his dad walking out the door with suitecases. His mother was begging him to stay; for Axel. But...his dad didn't even glance at him. Axel was watching from the staircase. He didn't move or beg either.  
He just watched.

At fifteen, he didn't exsist anymore. Not only to his father, but his mother, too. She was too infatuated with getting plastic surgery and her designing career. Axel didn't matter. His maids cared for him a lot. Like, Beth. She was new, she was Ninteen. She left after Axel turned sixteen.

He dropped out of highschool when he turned Sixteen. His mother didn't seem to care too much.  
Axel remembers going with his gang to steal from the first Trickster. He got the gear...but so did his friends...or if he could even call them that.

He remembers killing his friends and hiding the bodies.  
To this day, no one knows about that.  
Not even Cold.

And then there was Owen. He remembers him quite well. They were in a "Relationship". Axel didn't call it that because all they did was have sex. They never really talked; not with Owen's depressed ass with the fact that his dad was dead. Axel thought it was just an outlet.  
The Rogues were a different story.

Axel remembers accidentally calling Len "Dad" once. Len gave him a pat on the shoulder and then continued on.  
Axel remembers Owen getting arrested; Cold said there was nothing he could do about it. But Axel wanted to. He soon found out that Owen was in Iron Heights. Axel suggested for the Rogues to break him out. But Cold had delivered the bad news to him; Owen was with the Suicide Squad.  
Owen was owned.

Owen came back eventually...for his deceased dad. "The Blackest Night", they called it. All of the Rogues loved ones came back to life. Except for Axel, who didn't have any loved ones that were dead (and he hoped that his old friends didn't rise form the dead). James Jesse was back, though. And tried to attack Axel with everything he had.

Owen showed up and glanced at Axel. He then grabbed his zombie-like father and ran off; leaving Axel to fan for himself.

And then Owen died.  
He murdered women...children. All for the sack of shit he called his father. Who was dead.  
Needless to say, Cold wasn't happy.  
Axel didn't turn away when Owen got his heart ripped out.  
"Serves him right." Axel mummbled as he turned away.

Axel remembers crying that night.

He'll remember that for a while.


End file.
